hyperionfandomcom-20200213-history
SIM:Lt.JG Salak (on LOA): Fire in the Cold
((Vulcan Embassy, Andoria)) ::The time was 08:00... a later start then he'd normally have on Wallace. But of course, this was not the Wallace... that was not Deep Space 17 he saw out of the window, but the Embassy, covered as it always was with snow.:: ::Salak left his chamber, entering a familiar corridor of ice. Memories came to him of the night he'd been debating with his father about his desire to join Starfleet. That had been a tough night for them all, with Betazed having fallen to the Dominion earlier that day and a fear that Andor would be next to fall... a day now 8 years past.:: ::The hall had changed little since.. the same pale sky was visible through the Ice ceiling, the edge of the ring system becoming visible as this part of Andor revolved to face it's parent planet, a rare sight on most of the moon given the placement of Andorian cities:: ::Heading underground, towards the main complex, the corridor grew warmer... climbing closer to freezing point. The corridor was quiet, lonely... but there was something quietly echoing along the hall.:: ::Salak walked towards the surface and the source of the sound, realising quickly that it was music... the Andorian Blues. He stopped at the doorway of the room from which it was coming and watched as T'Pel played away. She stopped as she noticed her brother:: T'Pel: Are you lost? Salak: No, just listening in. T'Pel: Why? Where is the logic in that? Salak: Where is the logic in playing it? T'Pel: Because I enjoy it Salak: Exactly... However, joy is an emotion which we must try to control and suppress. ::T'Pel frowned. She'd never been to Vulcan and felt more Andorian in her ways... she felt that the Vulcan way may well not be her way:: T'Pel: ::gesturing towards an instrument in the corner, a smile appearing on her face:: You can always join me... Salak: ::Trying hard to suppress any hint of emotion:: As agreeable as that may sound, I have to meet with father. ::T'Pels face dropped as Salak bid her farewell for the time being, her brother starting to walk down the hall as she tries to hold him back. Before long, Salak reaches the hall in which his father is reading.:: Vorak: You've read the draft treaty again? Salak: Yes Vorak: ...so you are ready for this afternoons talks? Salak: I am better prepared now than at any previous point. ::Vorak moves to fetch an old teapot from one of the tables:: Vorak: That is most agreeable, we shall expect you in the main chamber at 14:00 hours. Salak: I shall be there. Vorak: Spice Tea? Salak: Please. ::Vorak poured them each a cup before sitting back down:: Vorak: ::Disapprovingly:: So, Lieutenant? Salak: Lieutenant Junior Grade, yes. Vorak: Yet you've only been out of the acadamy for 10 months? Salak: The captain would not bestow certain responsabilities upon people whom he'd feel could not handle them. Vorak: I see... ::The room fell silent briefly:: Salak: I had best go and send my requests to the Wallace... I want my department working in my absence... Vorak: If you deem it appropriate... ::Salak then proceeded back to his chamber, his home before he'd left for Starfleet. The cold yet welcoming room was as almost as far as one could get from the temperate climate and metallic walls of most Starfleet establishments.:: ::Sat at his desk, Salak dictated orders to the Computer and sent them to his terminal in Wallace's Main Engineering... hopefully, the engineering department would have the diagnostics and a large amount of the repairs done by the time of his return...:: S Category:Wallace SIMs Category:Salak SIMs